Fight Inside
by caitewarren
Summary: AU. Tenzin's eldest daughter Razi joins the newly formed Team Avatar and gets tangled up in a kidnapping plan and romantically involved with an Equalist...unbeknowst to her.


A/N: I thought "Team Avatar 2.0" needed an airbender and thought of Razi, the fourteen-year-old daughter of Tenzin and Pema who has a motherly nature and a longing for adventure and freedom. She is a tall and slender girl with black hair that's braided and falls to the middle of her back with her mother's green eyes. She has her arrows, so her bangs are shaved a bit.

"Remember, hands and feet inside the saddle at all times." Pema chorused to her children but her eyes lingered on Meelo, who gave her a big toothy grin in response.

Tenzin walked beside his wife, placing a hand around her waist and his other on her protruding stomach. Their fifth baby, one too many Razi thought to herself as she air bent herself up onto the saddle taking her seat in the usual back right corner.

"Are you sure you're up to the ride Pema?" Tenzin asked his voice laced with concern, "it's quite a long trip. Maybe you can stay here," and his eyes focused on Razi, "Razi I'm sure wouldn't mind staying here to watch after you, I know she hasn't finished any of her history lessons today."

Razi felt her stomach drop, she'd been looking forward to this trip for months. It wasn't often they traveled to the South Pole and she cherished the time she spent with her Gran-Gran. She pleaded in her head as her mother pondered it. Pema shook her head.

"I'm fine honey, and would you stop doting on me? I'm not helpless." Pema mumbled as she with some difficulty managed to get onto the saddle. She plopped herself in-between Jinora and Ikki. The elder of the two was absorbed in her new book, she hadn't put it down since she started it the night before last. She was the only kid that inherited their father's ability to concentrate. A trait that lacked in both in Razi, Ikki and Meelo, and a trait she wish she had. With a tremendous roar Oogi leapt into the air, soaring high above Republic City. Flying was something she couldn't describe, but it was something she loved.

"Are we there yet?" Ikki asked.

Razi groaned smacking the back of her head against the saddle. Ikki didn't seem to grasp the idea that they lived miles and miles away from the South Pole. Their father patiently explained that it would take quite a long time to travel to the South Pole and suggested that she take a nap. Nap was one of the last things Ikki ever wanted to do and instead ignored the suggestion and crawled too Jinora, reading over her shoulder, in what would end up a fight for sure. Razi glanced at her mother who seemed to be occupied with rubbing her protruding stomach and murmuring something just out of ear shot to the baby.

**Legend of Korra**

"And that can't be my little Razi?" Katara asked, "with her master tattoos?"

Razi couldn't hide the smile that spread across her cheeks. She raced up and embraced her Gran-Gran in a tight hug. The two lingered onto each other. Katara rubbed her eldest grandchild's face, smiling at her.

"You must tell me-," Katara was cut off by Tenzin who had just realized Korra was standing behind his mother.

Tenzin and Korra quickly hugged, "you have grown into quite the young avatar."

Razi felt that small little ache in her stomach again. She turned away from her parents to watch as her younger siblings made snowmen in the snow. She cast one glance back at her parents before going to assist Meelo in his poor snowman. She taught him the fine art of rolling the snow, but just before the pair finished a White Lotus Member announced that dinner was ready. The White Lotus, Tenzin and Korra sat in a different room, most likely to discuss her airbending training while Razi, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Pema and Katara sat at another table. Ikki was animatedly discussing all of the stuff they could do later. Katara watched the girl go and go, she knew Aang was full of energy as a kid, but she thought Aang would have met his match in his granddaughter. That's when she noticed that Razi was no longer eating just merely pushing around the rice on her plate.

"Thank you Katara for the meal, I'm just going to attempt to get the younger kids to rest before we head home." She bowed to her mother-in-law who stood quickly and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"Have a safe trip home, Pema. And tell Tenzin he must come and visit more often!" Katara said.

"I will," Pema promised as she ushered the younger kids into the other room.

Razi stood brushing off her traditional airbender robes, before taking her plate and stacking all of the other plates on top of them. Silently and light on her feet she made her way towards the sink and deposited them into it before taking all of the glasses. Katara watched silently from the corner of the room. She shuffles her feet along the floor before placing a gloved hand on her granddaughter's shoulder. Razi jumped at the touch.

"Look at me," Katara whispered.

The young airbender complied turning and facing her gran-gran, but her eyes wouldn't meet her gran-gran's.

"Look at me," Katara repeated and the green eyes finally meet the blue, "tell me what's wrong little one?"

Razi sighed deeply and played with her hands, "I don't think Mom and Dad should be having another baby," she admitted and then stared down at her plain brown shoes, when her sentence was meant with silence she continued, "they barely have enough time for us. Dad's always off at Council Meetings or training the younger ones, and Mom's really pregnant and can't move as good as usual and she's trying to make sure Ikki and Meelo don't kill themselves."

Katara narrowed her eyes searching her granddaughter's face, "you mean they have no time for you?"

Razi looked away and with a defeated sigh, "yes," and then after a long pause, "does that make me selfish? I mean I look at you when you were my age, you saved the world without either of your parents and here I am, I'm healthy, safe and both of my parents are alive and there's no war. What's wrong with me?"

Katara took her hands and squeezed them, "nothing is wrong with you, Razi. And times were much different now. Did you ever try and talk to your parents about what you're feeling?"

"No," She turned away from her gran-gran, "I've been trying to tell _them_ how much of a grown up I am, and how I should be able to go out on my own, turning around and telling them that I really want to see them more than at meal times would just prove to them that I'm not grown up."

Katara cupped the side of her granddaughter's face, "you shouldn't feel any rush to grow up, and I really think you should tell your parents."

"I don't know."

"If you say nothing at all then nothing will be changed."

Pema peaked her head into the dining area, pausing to watch as her daughter and mother-in-law reacted to each other. There was a time early in Razi's life that she spent a lot of time here, it was a time where Republic City wasn't safe for her. And there was no way she or Tenzin were putting her in harm's way.

"Razi?" she called into the kitchen, "I think we're ready to leave."

Katara turned to her granddaughter and the two embraced once again. Katara leaned close to her ear, "remember what I said little one."

"Okay Gran-Gran."

**Legend of Korra**

Pema placed soft kisses to Jinora, Ikki and Meelo's temples as they slumbered together. Razi watched, a pang of jealousy running through her and just then her gran-gran's words came back to her.

"Mom?" Razi whispered into the dark night, "Dad?"

Tenzin hummed in response and Pema nodded.

"I really miss spending time with you guys," Razi admitted quickly.

There was a long and tense silence that followed her statement, but her mother's strangled noise broke it. Razi looked up to see tears streaming down her mother's face, she hadn't meant to make her cry. Pema stood on her knees and shuffled across the saddle and wrapped her arms tightly around her eldest daughter, crying softly.

"I know you guys have a lot of responsibility and I get that I do…but I'd love to see you guys other than at meal times….but I'm not a baby."

Pema pulled away from her daughter and took a long time to stare at her face. She pushed back strains of her daughter's lose hair. When had she began to look so grown up?

"We're so sorry," Pema sympathetically said, "it's just your siblings can be such a handful…," she trailed off.

Tenzin turned, "Razi, I'm sorry, but there's been a lot going on in Republic City. A lot of unrest, and I know you're a master Airbender, but your siblings I worry about them and you. That's why I'm pushing such hard training on them, in case anything happened they could protect themselves."

"What's going to happen?" Razi asked her voice laced with fear, she had heard of the rumors.

"I'm not sure," Tenzin played with the ends of his beard, "why don't you come with me to work?"

Razi wasn't sure if she was hearing correctly, "to work?" she stuttered out, "the council?"

"Yes."

"I'd love to," Razi answered.

**Legend of Korra**

She couldn't sleep. She was too excited. Never had any of them gone to their father's work place. The elite council made up of representatives from around the world. She'd heard about it in school. They were responsible for making the laws of Republic City.

The moment the sun rose, Razi rose pulling out her very best outfit from the dresser. As an Air Nomad they didn't believe in much material goods and she didn't have much to choose from. She placed on her master airbender robes, the ones that matched her father's and placed on her silk cloak and laced it into a delicate knot in the front.

"You look so beautiful." Her mother mumbles from behind her.

Razi turned to face her, "thank you," and then walked to her mother and embraced her into a tight hug.

Pema placed a soft kiss to her cheek, "I love you, but be careful okay? Don't wonder off from your father okay? Republic City is a very big place and you could get lost."

"I'm sure I won't get lost." Razi reassured before walking downstairs for a very quick breakfast.

Her father read the paper after breakfast and Razi could feel as if she were ready to implode if he didn't finish any faster. She counted each page turning knowing there was twelve in all. When she hit twelve she stood and grabbed her father's hands. She raced out to Oogi, hoping onto him. Tenzin sighed before rolling his eyes wondering if he'd regret his decision.

"Can I drive him?" Razi asked.

"No." Tenzin answered curtly, he didn't want a repeat of last year's driving incident.

Razi slumped beside her father and with two quick whips of the rein, the two were flying over Republic City and heading for the council. She watched with intent as they passed over central park were a group of people were standing around a stage.

"What are they doing Dad?"

"They're protesting."

"Protesting what?"

"Bending, do you see the masked man?" Tenzin pointed.

Razi squinted at him, barely making out the face as they flew past him. Tenzin looked away from her, "his name is Amon. He's their leader. Don't believe what anyone tells you, he is not the solution but the problem, a nuisance that's been keeping me away from you guys."

**A/N: What do you think so far? Is it worth continuing.**


End file.
